<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dick Riding by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705837">Dick Riding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dick riding, Facial, M/M, Riding, Underage - Freeform, bro tops, cock riding, cum facial, dave bottoms, daves 9 years old</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro rides 9 year old Daves flaccid cock to completion, Dave doesn't cum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dick Riding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bro came into Daves room as he was laying with headphones in listening to some music. Bro smirked and snuck over to him, before taking the headphones off. Dave gave a soft startled noise and looked up at Bro. "Bro?" <br/>"I wanna play a game." Bro said with a grin. <br/>Dave was only nine, so the idea of Bro wanting to play with him excited him. "Game?" He smiled. Bro rarely wanted to play. <br/>"Take off your clothes for me and Ill do the same." <br/>Dave didnt understand what being naked had to do with the game but eagerly obeyed. After all, Bro was wanting to give him attention, and he loved his Bro. <br/>Bro stripped dropping his clothes to the floor, but not before taking lube out of his pants pocket. <br/>Dave looked up at Bro once he was naked and laying on the bed again. "What now Bro?"<br/>"Stay layin on your back while I put this on you, itll make the game more fun." He said, pouring lube over his soft cock. Dave gasped and squirmed but let him do it. "This feels funny." <br/>Bro grinned, "Funnys not bad though." He said stroking the lube on his cock to make sure he was fully lubed up. He then smeared some of the lube on his asshole to make it even easier. <br/>"Now lay still while I move over top of you." He said, moving over Dave, and holding his cock with his lubed hand, lowering himself down onto Daves flaccid cock with a low moan. <br/>"Is this a fun game?" Dave asked. <br/>"Its fun for me, and might be for you too if you play right." <br/>Bro started bouncing himself on Daves cock, and arching his hips to try and help the soft cock find its target. <br/>Dave watched Bro with curious eyes. <br/>Once his cock hit the mark Bro was looking for he let out a loud moan, "There lil man oh god your doing so good, your so good at this game~" <br/>How happy Bro sounded made Dave smile up at him, if Bro was having fun then he was too. It was better than when Bro was yelling at him. <br/>Bro was feeling his climax reaching him fast now, and when he felt like he was about to burst he stopped his movements, "Hah- Dave~ Lil man~" <br/>Dave wasn't sure what to do with his hands, moving to hold the bed. "Bro~?" He tried to mirror Bro's sounds. <br/>Bro moaned again, "Call me Daddy~" <br/>Dave smiled more, "Daddy~" <br/>"Fuck~!" He moaned starting to ride him again, grabbing Dave's hands and putting them on his hips, before stroking his own cock. "Yes fuck yes" <br/>"Daddy's so good" Dave continued hoping he was playing right. <br/>"Your doing great baby boy feels so good" <br/>Dave was beaming at this point. "It feels good" Even though he still thought it felt funny, and he wasn't actually getting any sexual pleasure from this weird game not that he knew what that was. <br/>"Do you like playing with Daddy?" Bro moaned out getting close again. <br/>"Yes daddy don't stop" <br/>Bro grunted when he felt the edge creeping up again, and slowed his movements, and stopped his stroking, "Hah fuck lil man, your gonna make me cum~" <br/>"Whats cum daddy?" <br/>"You'll see soon enough" He promised, starting up again. <br/>This time Bro didn't intend to stop on the edge, wanting to really blow his load on Dave's pretty face. He took his clean hand and took Dave's shades, tossing them to the other side of the bed. Dave gasped and squinted at first before opening his eyes again to look up at Bro. <br/>Bros moans got needier as he edged again, so close. <br/>It only took a few more bounces and strokes before he arched his back and aimed his load at Dave's face, cumming thick strands across Dave. <br/>Dave gasped again, causing some of the cum to get into his mouth and closed his eyes so it wouldn't get into them. "Daddy?!" <br/>"Dave~!" He moaned out, slowing his stroking once he was done cumming and slowly stopping, sitting on Dave for a few more moments as he caught his breath. <br/>"Daddy is this cum?" He asked, opening an eye carefully and using his fingers to gather some of it off of his face. <br/>"Yeah, that's cum" <br/>Dave curiously put the fingers into his mouth, "Tastes good daddy." <br/>"I got more for you then." He grinned. <br/>Dave smiled more, "Thank you for playing with me daddy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>